


The Adventures of Nyarrett, Master Thief

by julien_schu



Category: Monster Hunter, Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Comic, Crossover, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julien_schu/pseuds/julien_schu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Garrett for some reason is an Airou from Monster Hunter, but everyone else in The City is still human. "What's yours is mine, nya!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Nyarrett, Master Thief




End file.
